The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless network technology, driven by consumer demands. This expansion of wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users.
Concurrent with the expansion of wireless and mobile networking technologies, computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, have been developed that are configured to take advantage of modern communications networks and associated communication technologies. In this regard, computing devices may include wireless modems that enable the transmission and/or receipt of data using a respective wireless communications technology or service. Given the multitude of commonly used wireless communications technologies and services, many computing devices include multiple wireless modems.
Each wireless modem may operate in a particular radio frequency band(s) used by a respective communications technology or service implemented by the modem. However, given limited spectrum availability, frequency bands allocated for various services and communications technologies, as well as unlicensed bands, may be in close proximity to each other on the frequency spectrum, and may only be separated by very narrow guard bands. Accordingly, in-device interference may occur in devices having multiple modems operating concurrently.